Valentine Day, Attack!
by Clarincia-chan
Summary: Hari ini adalah valentine, dan Rin ingin menyerahkan coklatnya pada Len. Apa jadinya? Apakah Rin bisa membuat coklat yang aman? Apakah Rin mengahncurkan dapurnya? Mari kita simak setelah iklan-iklan berikut ini! M-maaf.. maksud saya silahkan baca fanfic ini... ONESHOOT


Valentine Day, Attack!

**Warning!**

**Gila, sarap, gila, sarap, OOC, ga nyambung, alur kecepatan, bahasa yang tidak memenuhi EYD, gaje, ngelawak ga jadi, dsb**

**Disclaimer!**

**Vocaloid ga bakalan jadi punya saya... Vocaloid itu punya yamaha dan crypton future media...**

**Me : Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di acara bincang-bincang bersama Vocaloiddd!**

**Rin : Kok malah jadi presenter?!**

**Len : *ngangguk-ngangguk disco***

**Me : Biarin... Ngomong-ngmong... Happy Valentine yaa! (bagi yang merayakan, dan bagi para jones... bersabarlah kawanku)**

**Miku : *sweatdrop***

**Me : Ehehehe~ To the story!**

**Normal POV  
**

"Rinny~ tahun ini kamu bakal kasih aku coklatkan?" Tanya Len manja.

"Idih najis! Ngapain gw ngasih lo coklat, bakalen?!" Ucap Rin.

"Yah kamu gitu~" Ucap Len dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sudah ah! Bye!" Ujar Rin sambil menutup pintu balkonnya.

Yap Len kagamine dan Rin kagaine adalah teman sejak kecil, bahkan kamar merekapun bersebrangan.

"Len baka! Baka! Baka!" Teriak Rin.

"Tapi boleh juga sih.. K-kalau kasih c-coklat ke L-Len.." Ucap Rin sambil blushing.

Keesokan harinya, Rin segera pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.

**Rin POV**

Huwaaa! Masa di sini ga jual coklat rasa pisang sih?! (Cia : mang ada?) Tch.. Gw bikin coklat biasa aja dah!

Akupun langsung bergegas sambil berlari menuju tempat pengurasan dompet (baca : kasir) dan membayar semua belanjaanku.

Sekarang saya sedang mengoes sepeda saya, permirsa.. Keadaan jalan pada hari ini tergolong ramai, karena para perempuan sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat, sekian berita dari saya, saya Rin Kagaine mohon undur diri, terimakasih.. (Me : kok malah jadi baca berita?; Rin : lha lo yang nulis)

**Normal POV**

Rin pun mulai membuat coklat..

Beberapa lama kemudian, Rin berhasil membuat coklatnya, lalu ia masukan coklat-coklat tersebut ke dalam box berbentuk hati.

"Akhirnyaa! Setelah bertahun-tahun bertapa di Gunung Jambu, aku telah bisa membuat masakan yang paling enak ini!" Teriak Rin.

"Rin! Jangan berisik napa?! Lebay amat dah, cuman masak coklat doang kok! Lagian ga ada Gunung Jambu tahu! Yang ada itu Gunung Salak!" Teriak Rinto kesal.

"Ya udah sih yang pinter!" Teriak Rin lagi.

"Emang gw pinter! Mau apa lo?!" Teriak Rinto dengan nada marah.

Sedangkan Rin hanya kicep mendengar pernyataan Rinto.

~ Keesokan harinya~

"Len!" Panggil Rin.

"Paan?" Tanya Len.

"Etto.. G-gw mau k-kas-" Jawab Rin tapi terputus.

"Len-kunn! Kamu dipanggil Kiyo-sensei!" Teriak Neru.

"Eh? Oh oke! Tar ya Rin!" Teriak Len sambil berlari menjauh dari Rin.

Kesempatan 1 : Gagal..

"Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa Rin?" Tanya Len.

"A-aku..." Jawab Rin.

"Len! Kamu dipanggil sama Meiko-senpai!" Teriak Kaito.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentarr!" Jawab Len.

"Pergi aja lha Len." Ucap Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Oh, ya udah deh.." Ujar Len sambil berjalan menjauh.

Kesempatan 2 : Gagal Total...

**Rin POV **

Mungkin, aku memang dikutuk.. Masa daritadi Len dipanggil mulu sih.. Haaaahhh... Payah nih..

Sekarang aku sedang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat suram, melebihi suramnya siapapun.. YA IYALHA! SIAPA SIH YANG GA SURAM KALO GAGAL MULU KASIH COKLAT?!

Ngomong-ngomong aku sekarang ada di sebuah taman yang tidak diketahui namanya.. Dan aku sedang duduk di ayunan.. Sendirian... Forever alone banget gw, sumpah.. Mending gw makan dah ni coklat.. Daripada mubazir..

**Normal POV**

"Rin!" Panggil Len.

"Hahh?! Len?! Lo ngapain di sini?!" Tanya Rin.

"Elo, dah gw cariin dimana-mana! Ternyata lo di sini!" Marah Len.

"Lha lo ngapain nyariin gw?!" Tanya Rin.

"Lo bukannya mo ngomong sesuatu ke gw?" Tanya Len.

"GA JADI! Pas gw mo ngomong lo ngacir mulu sihh!" Teriak Rin.

"Kan gw dipanggill!" Teriak Len balik.

"Tau ah!" Teriak Rin lagi sambil mulai memakan satu butir coklat buatannya.

"Eh! Makan coklat ga bagi-bagi loo! Bagi dong!" Ucap Len sambil berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Enak aja! Coklat gw tahu!" Ucap Rin sambil mengambil satu coklat lagi.

Tapi sayangnya saat Rin lengah Len berhasil merebut coklat yang dipegang oleh Rin dan ia langsung memakannya.

"Hmm.. Ga enak ah." Ucap Len dengan masa bodoh.

"Sialann! Gw bikinnya susah tahuu!" Ucap Rin dengan empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya.

"Oh, pantesan.. Coklat ga enak gini mangnya lo mau kasih ke siapa? Tanya Len dengan cuek.

"Apa maksud lo dengan kata 'pantesan' hah?! Orang enak kok! Lagian ini gw mau kasih ke lo, BakaLen!" Ucap Rin emosi.

"Ekh?! I-ini buat gw?" Tanya Len.

"I-iya.." Jawab Rin.

Dan Len langsung merebut toples coklat itu.

"Lo ngapain ambil?! Katanya ga enak?!" Marah Rin.

"Just kidding~ Ini coklat yang paling enak yang gw pernah makan." Ucap Len.

"D-diem.." Ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Hehe.. Oh ya! Hampir lupa!" Teriak Len.

"Lupa apaan?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini.." Ucap Len sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Rin, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Len sambil berlutut dan memberi sebuket bunga mawar.

"I-iya deh.." Ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Kalau begitu~" Ujar Len sambil mencium bibirnya Rin.

"Happy valentine day, Rin" ucap Len.

"B-bakaa! Itu firstkiss ku bodohh!" Teriak Rin.

"Begitu juga denganku." Ucap Len santai.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Len, seketika itu juga muka Rin semerah tomat yang sudah matang.

**The End**

**Me : Ahahahaha! Rin Tsundere! Ahahaha!**

**Rin : Lha lo yang nulis -_-**

**Me : Biarin :p **

**Len : *sweatdrop* Minta Reviewnya yaa! Kalau bisa kritik ni fanfic abal... Semakin pedas semakin baik.**

**Me : Len jahaatt! Yakk! Silahkan yang mau review! Yang mau review saya doakan biar cepat dapat pacarr! Aminn! XD**


End file.
